


Hearts Highschool: The Kingdom Saga

by Sandrockcstm



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrockcstm/pseuds/Sandrockcstm
Summary: Hearts High is a school for Keyblade Wielders.  Open to any who possess the talent, its task is train the next generation of Keyblade Masters to battle the forces of darkness which seek to destroy the world.  Sora is an underachieving student, enrolled as a Freshman, along with his childhood friend Kairi.  But things are not going well for Sora, who is finding the curricula more difficult than he first expected.And there are other forces at play both within and outside of the school, which seek to disrupt Hearts High and end their charter of raising Keyblade Masters.  Are they allied with darkness?  Or something else?





	1. Heart Dive

Sora floated in a sea of air.  Black above, below, and around.  His eyes were closed, but he could sense the darkness.  Ominous, unchanging.  Unforgiving.  He slowly opened his eyes.  Above him was a stained-glass platform, plunging upward into the darkness.  He fell toward the platform, his feet moving on their own so that he could stand on the ceiling.  The ceiling became the floor without Sora noticing.  
  
A voice spoke in Sora’s mind.    
  
 _So much to do, so little time… Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut._  
  
Sora turned, and a door stood before him.  It hadn’t been there before.  He stepped forward, and pushed on the door.  A ray of light blinded him.  When his eyes readjusted, he was standing on a different stained-glass platform.  “What is-”  
  
 _Power sleeps within you._  
  
Platforms appeared.  One holding a sword, another a staff, and a third a shield.  
  
 _If you give it form, it will give you strength.  Choose well._  
  
Sora looked from one to the next, his heart racing slightly.  “I…”  Silence.  The voice waited patiently.  “I don’t know.”  
  
 _If you hesitate, you will lose everything.  Trust in your heart._  
  
Sora swallowed, and slowly walked to the sword.  
  
 _The power of the warrior… Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction… Is this the power you seek?_  
  
“It… doesn’t feel right.”  Sorry put it back on the pedestal.  The voice said nothing.  He walked over to the staff.  
  
 _The power of the mystic… Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin… Is this the power you seek?_  
  
Sora considered, but shook his head.  “That’s not it either.”  He placed it back and walked to the shield.  
  
 _The power of the guardian… Kindness to aid friends.  A shield to repel all… Is this the power you seek?_  
  
“Uh…”    
  
 _Though your heart may waver, you must have courage.  Trust yourself._  
  
“But… none of these feel right.  I’m sorry, but I just can’t choose.”  
  
The pedestals sunk back into the ground, the weapons disappeared.  Sora heard the crack of glass beneath his feet, and before he could react, he was falling.  Deeper and deeper into darkness.

 

* * *

 

“Sora you lazy bum, wake up!”

*crack*

“Ow!”

Sora rubbed the top of his head where something sharp had hit it.  As his eyes readjusted, Kairi came into focus, a truck-sized textbook in her hand.

“I warned you.”

Sora bolted upright.  “Kari, I-”

Kairi lunged forward menacingly.  “ _I warned you_.  I told you if you fell asleep during another study session I’d wake you up.”

“I’m really-”

“ _Forcefully_.”

Sora sat up straight, still trying to rub the pain out of his crown.  “I’m sorry.  I’m really really sorry.  I just couldn’t help it.  I haven’t been sleeping well lately and I just got really tired.”

Kairi didn’t seem the least bit sympathetic.  “Do you know what I could be doing right now?  I could be doing my own homework.  Or practicing.  I set aside hours of my evening so that you don’t flunk out of Master Yen Sid’s course.  Frankly it’s a miracle you haven’t already.  I’ve never seen someone so far behind as you.  If you don’t shape up now you’re going to fail out of Hearts High.”

Sora felt a sinking pit in his stomach.  He knew she was right, and his body reminded him how well acquainted he was with the thought.  “I know, and I really appreciate you tutoring me.  Honest.  I mean no disrespect to you or what you’re trying to do.”

Kairi glared at Sora and tapped the codex against her leg.

“Or to my Keyblade!  Especially that!”

Kairi finally softened and seemed to relent just a bit.  “Good.  Because I gotta tell you, I’ll be really pissed at you if you and I don’t walk at graduation together.  We’ve known each other since Primary school, the least you can do is have the courtesy to see this through with me.”

Sora nodded.  “You’re right.  Of course you’re right.  I’ll work harder.  I won’t let you down!”

Kairi smiled.  “I know you won’t.  You never do.  Now…” Kairi extended her hand in front of her, where a bar of light briefly flashed before coalescing into a flowered keyblade.  “…Summon your keyblade.”

Sora nodded again, closed his eyes, and mimicked her actions.  He focused, and tried to summon The Keyblade.  Nothing happened.

“Concentrate.  Let your heart call out to it.”

Sora tried.  The problem was that his heart felt… muted.  Call as he did, his inner-voice felt weak, and frail.  Nothing happened.

Sora opened his eyes and expected to see frustration on Kairi’s face.  He was surprised to see that she looked deeply worried.  “Sora…”

*knock knock* “Sora?”  Sora’s mom opened his bedroom door, a plate full of cookies in hand.  “Are either of you hungry?  I thought you two could use a pick-me-up.”  Kairi quickly regained her composure.  “Oh, don’t worry about him, he’s slept through most of the studying tonight.”  Sora cringed.  “Kairi!”

Sora’s mom grew very stern.  “Sora!  You’ve been sleeping while Kairi’s been trying to help you with your studies!  No cookies for you!  Kairi dear, take as many as you like.  They’re my apology for my lazy son.”  Kairi took a handful of the star shaped cookies.  “Thank you, I’d love some!”

Sora’s mom smiled at Kairi before shooting another glare at Sora, “Sit up straight mister.  You’re clearly getting too comfortable.  If you fall asleep again I’m taking your console away.”  Sora winced.  “Yeah, ok…”

After Sora’s mom closed the door Sora shot a look at Kairi, who was grinning like a cheshire cat.  “Oh don’t give me that look, you need the extra motivation.  And besides, you know I can’t eat all of these by myself.”  She extended a cookie towards him.  Sora took it, and though he was grateful she was sharing with him, he refused to show it, even as he took a bite and found it delicious.  It tasted like fruit.

As Sora chewed and leaned back (his mother’s admonitions be damned), Kairi looked pensive.  “You really are trying your best, aren’t you?”

Sora sputtered, “Of course I am!  Do you think I’m just being difficult?  I can’t explain why I can’t summon my keyblade.  I do everything Master Yen Sid taught us, and it just won’t respond anymore.”

Kairi looked thoughtful yet again.  “Well, we’ve covered all the material, so it’s not a question of lacking theoretical understanding…”  She stayed silent for a long time before finally looking back up to Sora.  “Do you remember what Principal Eraqus said to us at the start of the school year?”  Sora sighed, “I’m really not in the mood for a quiz right n-” Kairi waved her hands, “No no no, that’s not what I mean.  I’m talking about his commencement speech.  On our first day of classes?”  Sora shook his head.  “He said that darkness isn’t our only enemy.  That often the enemies we face are shades of gray.  That emotions like jealousy, fear, and doubt can become powerful snares for our hearts, and they can be harder to remove than darkness itself.”

Sora tilted his head, “Are you saying that I’m jealous of you as a keyblade wielder?”  Kairi smirked, “Well, that much is obvious, but I don’t think that’s really what the Principal meant.  No, I think your problem Sora is that you’re doubting yourself.  I think you’re afraid to summon your keyblade.  And it’s reacting to that self-doubt by not responding to your call.”

Sora was genuinely puzzled.  “Afraid?  But why?  Why would I be afraid to summon my keyblade?”  Kairi shook her head, “I couldn’t say.  I know you well Sora, but I can’t read your mind.  I don’t know everything that’s going on inside of you.  But I think I can sense that much, at least.”

Sora considered Kairi’s words, and they resonated with him.  He started to put what she said together with the dream.  _There was darkness all around me.  It was choking, and oppressive.  And when I couldn’t make up my mind, the darkness swallowed me._   “Yeah, I think you’re right.  I’m going to have to figure this out before my remedial exam.”

Kairi smiled.  “You will.  You’ve come this far.  Nobody thought you’d get into Hearts High, but you wanted it bad enough that you pushed yourself and trained hard enough to summon a keyblade.  I know that when it matters, you’ll pull this off too.”

“Actually,” Sora said, “That’s not true.”  Kairi looked confused.  “You thought I could get in.  If it weren’t for you telling me to keep trying, I never would have pulled it off in the first place.  And if you weren’t here to help me now, I wouldn’t have figured out what’s going on.”  Sora reached towards the pile of cookies on the table, grabbed one, and extended it towards Kairi.  “Thank you for being there for me Kairi.  I never would have gotten this far without you.”

She looked taken aback for a moment, before finally smiling and accepting the cookie from Sora.  “Yes.  That is absolutely true.”

 


	2. The Exam

Sora stood on the packed dirt in the middle of the practice yard.  There was sweat on the back of his neck.  He resisted the urge to dry it again.  
  
The remedial exam was a rare necessity at Hearts High.  The entrance exam was so stringent that it was generally accepted that once you had passed it there was no further need to prove you belonged.  But occasionally a student would falter so much that it became necessary to make sure a mistake had not been made.  In Sora’s case, his grades were so poor that Master Eraqus had insisted a remedial exam be administered.  It was more than just poor studies, in Sora’s case.  His sudden inability to summon his Keyblade was a major cause for concern for everyone, Sora included.  If he couldn’t summon his Keyblade, he would never be able to graduate and become a Master.  
  
Master Yen Sid slowly walked onto the field and stationed himself about 10 feet from Sora.  Sora used the opportunity to look back at the stands, where Kairi and Sora’s mother sat.  His mom waved at him and yelled “I love you honeeeeeyyyyyy!”  Most kids would have been mortified.  Sora probably would have been too, normally.  But right now he was just too scared and nervous to care, and it helped to know she was there.  Kairi smiled and gave him a thumbs up.  
  
“Sora.”  
  
Sora turned his attention back to Yen Sid.  
  
“Today you will be examined once more to see if you carry the potential to become a Keyblade Master.  This test is rarely given twice, but it has been decided that it was necessary in your case.  Know that, should you fail, your enrollment at Hearts High will be revoked, and you will not be allowed to continue forward.  However, should you pass today’s test, your place in this program will no longer be questioned going forward.  It is therefore imperative that you take this exam seriously.”  
  
Sora’s hands began to sweat.  He wanted to speak, but couldn’t seem to manage it.  He nodded instead.  
  
Yen Sid gave Sora a reassuring smile.  “Do not be nervous young Sora.  The same power that got you in to Hearts High still lies within you.  Of this I have no doubt.  Trust your heart, and let it be your guiding key.”  
  
Yen Sid extended his arms to his sides, and his hands began to glow.  Light coalesced into three orbs around him.  They moved smoothly away from Yen Sid and hovered lazily nearby.  
  
“Your test is exceedingly simple.  You must summon your Keyblade and use it to disperse these orbs of light.  You must maintain control of your blade until the last orb is destroyed.  If you unsummon your blade, or lose control of it in any way, you will fail the test.  Hold onto it long enough to complete the task, and you will pass the test.”  
  
Sora gulped, and nodded.  “Ok!”  
  
Yen Sid smiled again.  “Very good.  Now, begin!”

 

* * *

 

 

Sora knocked on the large, asymmetric door.  A voice from inside bellowed “Enter!”  
  
Pushing on the heavy door, Sora entered Master Yen Sid’s office.  Test tubes, tomes, and tertiary devices packed every square inch of available space on his shelves and counters.  A self-animated broom swept the floor clean, but every other surface looked to be in great need of dusting.  
  
“Ah, young Sora.  Please, come in.”  
  
Sora closed the door behind him and walked forward to Yen Sid’s desk.  “Please, make yourself comfortable!” Yen Sid motioned to a chair in front of his desk.  Sora nodded, “Thank you.”  
  
The chair was constructed of a heavy oak, but when he sat on it it gave the distinct impression of being plushly cushioned.  Sora did a double take just to make sure he hadn’t sat in a different chair without realizing.  Yen Sid seemed not to notice.  “Are you ready for your exam tomorrow?”  
  
Sora looked away from the chair.  “Actually, that’s what I wanted to talk to you about sir.  Kairi’s been helping me to study for the exam, and I think we made a breakthrough last week.  Basically… something in my heart is holding me back from summoning the Keyblade.”  Yen Sid grew very solemn, clearly 100% focused on what Sora was saying.  “Do you know what it might be that causes your heart to falter?”  
  
Sora put his hand to his chest.  “Kairi said that I was afraid of something.  And I think she’s right.  But when I try to figure out what it could be, I draw a blank.  I wanted to ask you if you could help.”  
  
Yen Sid nodded sagely.  “Fear can indeed be a stumbling block for the heart.  It holds us back from taking risks, from chasing after what we truly seek.  Tell me young Sora… have you had any dreams of late?”    
  
Sora jumped.  “How did you know?”  Yen Sid smiled.  “The heart has its ways of being heard.  In sleep, our inhibitions are weakened, and the heart, so often subservient to the mind, is free to take form and speak to us about its true feelings.  Tell me of this dream.”  
  
Sora took a moment to remember, and then explained it to Yen Sid in as much detail as he could remember.  Yen Sid considered a moment before responding.  “It sounds like your heart, and thus your Keyblade, wish to know for what you fight.  The three archetypes you spoke of are common tropes utilized by all Keyblade Masters.  For example, mine is the Staff of Wisdom.  Knowledge is my driving force.  Master Eraqus’ is the Shield, which is why he is so protective of his students and his school.  You seem to be doubting yourself, and the Keyblade will not take form unless it knows what you desire from it.”  
  
Sora tilted his head, “Desire?  Didn’t the Keyblade choose me?  What does it matter what I want?”  
  
“It matters a great deal.  The Keyblade responds to the heart of its wielder.  Much of its capabilities are a mystery even to we Masters, not because we are not studious of it, but because the heart itself is so shrouded in obfuscation.  It is both fickle and powerful, and thus its full capacity is difficult to measure.  When you fail to give your Keyblade your heart’s drive, it cannot serve you.  If you are to overcome this fear, and thus summon your Keyblade again, you must choose a path for yourself.”  
  
Fear crept into Sora’s chest.  Yen Sid nodded, clearly seeing something on Sora’s face.  “I see I am on the right track.”  
  
“But Master Yen Sid, what if I choose wrong?  What if I make a choice that hurts those I care about?”  
  
Yen Sid looked at Sora with a grandfatherly kindness.  “Young Sora.  If you truly wish to protect those you love, then your heart will take you down that path as surely as if it desired destruction.  Regardless of your success or failure in the future, what will drive you forward is your heart’s true desires.  Should you make a mistake, your heart will guide you back towards the path it seeks.  Of this you can be assured.”  
  
Sora considered Yen Sid’s words before nodding.  “Thank you Master.  I think that’s all I need.”  
  
Yen Sid bowed his head slightly, “Very good.  I shall see you tomorrow on the practice field.  May your heart be your guiding key.”  
  
After Sora closed the door, Yen Sid muttered to himself.  “Protect those he loves hmm…?  It’s clear which archetype that boy truly is, if he’ll only allow himself to see it.

 

* * *

 

 

Sora put his arms in front of him.  He brought to mind Yen Sid’s lessons.  Focusing, he channeled his will through his heart.  Nothing happened.  
  
Sora focused harder.  Calling out to his heart.  Please… let me have the strength to protect the people I care about.  He became light-headed, and had the distinct feeling of falling backwards.  He jolted forward, as if waking.  When he opened his eyes, he was back on the stained-glass platform.  
  
_If you hesitate, you will lose everything.  Trust in your heart._  
  
The three weapons rose from the ground again.  The sword, the staff, and the shield.  
  
_If you give it form, it will give you strength.  Choose well._  
  
“Give what form!?”    
  
No response.  
  
Sora looked from one weapon to the next.  At first he was undecided, as before, but slowly his eyes settled on the shield.  “Let me have the strength to protect the people I care about…”  
  
Sora stepped forward and took the shield from the pedestal.  
  
_The power of the guardian… Kindness to aid friends.  A shield to repel all… Is this the power you seek?_  
  
Something inside of Sora clicked.  “That’s it.  That’s why I doubted.  Because it doesn’t look like a weapon at all.  It’s like kindness… it appears weak, but it’s power… it’s power is in repelling darkness, and keeping it at bay.  The power of the guardian will give me what I want…”  
  
_Is this the power you seek?_  
  
Sora smiled, feeling confident for the first time.  “Yes.”  
  
The shield disappeared from Sora’s hands.  
  
Sora’s arms dropped slightly as a sudden weight pulled them towards the ground.  When he opened his eyes, the Keyblade was in them.  It was simple, unadorned except for some yellow and blue colored accents.  He paused, waiting for it to disappear like it had before.  But it stayed solid.  He felt… something.  A renewed sense of purpose, and power to accomplish that purpose.  
  
He smiled broadly, laughed out loud, and held the Keyblade above his head “All right!!”  
  
Two distinct cheers rose from the stands.  “Good job Sora!!” “That’s how it’s done!!!”  
  
Sora turned towards the orbs, the power of the Keyblade flowing through him.  “Let’s go!”  
  
Leaping forward, Sora’s blade dispatched the first orb with ease.  It’s light dissolved into small motes, floated upward, and disappeared.  
  
He turned to the second, and unleashed a devastating combo.  The second orb also vanished.  
  
“One left!”  
  
As Sora readied his weapon for the finishing strike, however, something happened to the third orb.  Vines of darkness crept along the surface, and the orb’s movements became erratic.  
  
Yen Sid sounded incredulous.  “What?!  How is this possible!!”  
  
Without warning, the orb jolted towards the stands, towards Kairi and Sora’s mother.  
  
“No!!!”  Sora rushed after it, but it was too fast.  He would never catch it in time.  
  
Calmly, Kairi stood to her feet, held her arm to her opposite side, and in one swift motion summoned her blade and destroyed the orb.  Her Keyblade, a bed of roses, shaft extending to a blunt end, jagged thorns forming the teeth, fell to her side in a readied stance.  
  
Sora looked at her in awe.  “Kairi… how are you so good at that?”  Kairi immediately began looking around, and Sora realized she was looking for the source of the disruption.  Sora began to look too, but like Kairi and Yen Sid found nothing.  The area was truly empty, save for the four of them.  
  
Yen Sid’s voice roused Sora from his search, “Most unusual… and disturbing.  These orbs are made of the purest light.  To be able to corrupt them so effortlessly… well, regardless, young Kairi managed to dispatch the threat effortlessly.  And you, young Sora… you did very well.  Though you did not technically dispatch all three orbs, I believe it is safe to say that you have overcome your block.  It is therefore my privilege to declare that you have passed the remedial exam.  Your enrollment in Hearts High is now secure.”  
  
Sora stared in slight disbelief, and only when his mom and Kairi let out whoops of celebration did it sink in that it was over.  He let the Keyblade unsummon, and put his hands on his knees.  “Thank goodness… I really didn’t want to go back to public school!”  
  


* * *

  
  
As Sora celebrated below, the robed figure stared, considering.  “Interesting… he was able to overcome his fear.  But his progress has been stunted.  The difference in strength between him and Kairi is significant.”  He turned his gaze to Kairi, who still held onto her Keyblade even as she celebrated.  “She has good instincts.  She doesn’t know where the danger came from and so she keeps her blade at the ready.”  
  
The robed man brought his hand up to his chin, considering.  “…I wonder if Master Xehanort was wrong to place so much interest in Sora.  She’s clearly the better of the two… we’ll have to test her again to get a clearer understanding of her abilities.”

 


	3. Presentation

“Olette!”  Hayner ran up to Olette’s locker, decorated inside and out with stickers, keychains, and a few stuffed animals.  He skidded to a halt and put his hands on his knees, catching his breath.  Olette turned from the mini-mirror on the inside of the locker door.  “Hayner, you ok?  You’re panting.”  Hayner sucked in a few more breaths of air before lifting his head.  “Yeah!  I… *pant* I got the pictures we need!  *pant* For the project!”  
  
Olette smiled and put her hands together, “That’s great Hayner!  Thanks for running back home to get those.  I think it’ll really put the finishing touches on our presentation.”  
  
Hayner managed to resume normal breathing, and he un-doubled himself and stood up straight.  “Well I’m glad, because I just barely made it back before the bell.  Are you even going to have time to add it before our presentation?”  
  
Olette reached into her locker and pulled out a tote of crafting tools, including scissors, various kinds of glue, tape, sewing supplies, and more.  “You underestimate me!  I’ll get this done in no time!”  
  
“Well that’s a relief,” Pence said as he turned the corner of the hallway leading from the gym.  “I thought we were gonna have to bs our way through it again, like last time.  Why exactly did we wait til the last minute again?”  
  
Olette turned from Pence and looked straight at Hayner.  “That is an excellent question Pence.  I know I got my part of the project done on time.”  Hayner glared at her.  “Hey!  I’ve been swamped with homework this week!  It just… slipped my mind.”  
  
Pence shook his head.  “That seems to happen a lot Hayner.  Have you thought about using that planner we got at the beginning of the year?  Or at the very least using that Gummiphone of yours to schedule some reminders?”  
  
Hayner touched the slight bulge in his side pocket.  “Yeah… I need to get around to doing that, but then I feel like I’m wasting my time scheduling things instead of actually getting the work done.”  
  
Olette lifted her finger in front of her and pointed upwards, taking on a sage tone, “A small amount of preparation is the key to your success.  Plan for the future, and you will not fail to overcome your adversaries!”  The three of them laughed, Olette’s impression of Principal Eraqus striking a chord in each of them.  “Isn’t it weird that he talks about homework like he does about Heartless?” Hayner wondered aloud.  
  
“Perhaps they are more alike than you realize.  At least in terms of how they are overcome.”  
  
The three of them froze, then turned around to find Master Eraqus standing behind them.  There was no telling exactly how long he had been standing there, but clearly he had heard enough to piece together their mockery of him.  “Uhhh, Principle Eraqus!  We were just discussing the final touches for our presentation today!” Olette tried as non-chalantly as possible to smooth the situation over.  The principle gave a wry smile.  “So I heard.  Well I should leave you to make your final preparations, then.  I’m looking forward to your presentation on ‘The ties of the heart.’  I hope it is better prepared than your last one.”  
  
The three of them bowed, “Yes Principle Eraqus!”  
  
As the Principle walked away, Olette smacked Hayner on the back of the head.  “Hey!  You started it!” Hayner protested.  “Yeah, but you got caught!”

 

* * *

 

 

Sora took his seat near the front.  He personally hated sitting up front, but Kairi wouldn’t let him sit in the back rows like he wanted.  
  
Normally Sora would have his feet propped onto the desk chair in front of him, but since he was in the front row, he made due with the teacher’s desk.  He’d take his feet down before the teacher got in.  Kairi sat down in the seat next to him.  “You’re gonna get in trouble again…”  “Am not!”  They were already settling into their old routine again, before Sora had faced expulsion.  He wouldn’t have to worry about that anymore… at least not for that reason.  
  
Sora turned to look out the window to kill time.  Outside, another homeroom was starting gym.  The classes were generally kept together by their homeroom, though scheduling didn’t always make this possible.  The school actually had two different physical education classes: traditional gym, with sports, track, and fitness, and Keyblade Combat courses.  Both were required, as Keyblade Wielders needed to be physically fit enough to fight in the event that there was another invasion of darkness.  
  
The school didn’t expect the same level of combat readiness from all students, however.  While every student was required to take Keyblade Combat every term, some students opted to take advanced combat classes as electives.  Others instead chose to take electives that studied Light, Hearts, or even Darkness.  
  
A boy walked out of the locker room and onto the field and began stretching, crouching low and extending one leg, then shifting his weight and extended the other.  He was well muscled, and had silver hair with pale blue eyes.  Sora had the seen the boy before, but couldn’t decide where.  He looked away from the window and back to Kairi.  He jumped, because she was staring right at him, smirking.  
  
“W-what?!”  
  
“Oh nothing.”  
  
“Don’t give me that, I know when your looks mean nothing or something!”  
  
Kairi smirked a bit more.  “I’ve seen you glancing at that boy out there before.  I totally see why, you have good taste.”  
  
Sora’s face reddened, “No, that’s not-”  
  
“Feet off my desk, Sora.”  
  
Principal Eraqus loomed above Sora and Kairi, face severe.  Sora moved his feet so suddenly that they made a loud _clap_ as they hit the floor.  “Uh, sorry!”  
  
The Principal didn’t respond, and took his seat behind his desk.  He pulled some paperwork from his briefcase and thumbed through it.  
  
Sora began to compose himself, and saw Kairi’s smirk had widened to a full grin.  “Shut up” he muttered under his breath.

 

* * *

 

 

Hayner, Pence, and Olette filed into the classroom, project materials in hand.  They frantically started setting up their tri-fold poster and visual aids.  “Hi Sora” Pence said as he waved.  “Hey Pence!  You guys ready?”  Pence looked nervous, but said “You bet!” confidently.  Eraqus didn’t react but Sora thought he saw a flicker of something on his face.  Was that… amusement?  
  
As the other students took their seats, Olette fussed over the corkboard, moving things a millimeter at a time until she was satisfied.  Pence looked through his note cards, mentally rehearsing the presentation.  Hayner tried to assist Olette, but she kept shooing him away anytime he tried to adjust something on the table.  
  
The bell rang the start of 3rd period.  
  
“Please take your seats class.”  Principal Eraqus waited for the classroom to settle.  While some teachers had to raise their voices or make threats, the Principle’s mere presence was often able to wrangle a classroom into silence.  When he spoke, people listened.  Sora wondered if he’d ever be able to do that, or if people would just keep laughing at him like they always did.  Everyone finished taking their seat and hushed into silence.  The Principle began the class.  
  
“Today we begin our presentations.  You’ve all had several weeks to prepare, so I expect them to be outstanding.  Hayner, Pence, and Olette volunteered to go first, so we will listen as they present.  Please give them your full attention.”  The Principle turned to the three and nodded.  “Please begin.”

 

Olette smiled to the class broadly.  She was clearly the most comfortable making a presentation of the three, though Pence was a close second.  Hayner looked like he might keel over.    
  
“Thank you Principle Eraqus.  Today we’ll be presenting ‘The Ties of the Heart.’  We hope you enjoy it.” Olette nodded to Pence.  Pence took a quick glance at his note cards and began.  “As we’ve learned this semester, the heart is complex, and it’s mysteries are just now being unraveled.  While we don’t understand everything yet, there are some things we can say for certain about it.  In particular, we know that part of the heart’s power comes from its ties to others.”  Pence motioned to some pictures of the three of them from their summer vacation in Twilight Town, the ones Hayner had run home to grab.  “Friendships in particular can forge very strong bonds, and these bonds can lend strength.”  Pence nodded to Hayner.  
  
Hayner stood frozen for a moment, before shaking himself and looking at his own note cards.  He stared for a few, long seconds.  The room grew tense.  Finally, Hayner forced the words out, each word escaping in pained exhalations.  “The heart is formed before the mind, before the body, before the soul.  It’s power is immense, though often hidden.  As the heart grows, it forms bonds with others.  These bonds increase the heart’s power expo-… expo-…” “Exponentially” Olette interjected, voice calm and reassuring.  Hayner nodded, “R-right, exponentially.”  
  
Hayner turned to the board, where a large diagram of a heart wrapped with chains sat dead-center.  The chains went off the boundaries of posterboard, giving the appearance that they went on forever.  “Like chains, these bonds take time to forge, but when finished they can become strong as iron.  They pull the heart in many directions, both giving it power and having power over it.  They are, therefore, a double-edged sword.”  Hayner seemed to reach the end of his notecards, and turned to Olette, clearly relieved for his portion to be complete.  
  
Olette continued the presentation without missing a beat.  “The question then, is are these links chains of bondage, or ties that strengthen the heart?  Based on our research, which you may read here on the board, we believe it is the latter.  We believe that friendships, family, and even the ties to a school or a class, are more strength than weakness.  That they bring more power than they take away.  It is our conclusion then, that we should all treasure our friendships, and strengthen them further.  In so doing, we all will become stronger Keyblade Wielders, and better able to fend off the forces of darkness.  Thank you.”  
  
The presentation ended, and the class offered polite applause.  The Principle beamed.  “Very well done, all three of you.  You may leave your poster at the front for the class to see after.  Now, I believe next we have…”

 

As all the presentations came to an end, the Principle looked to the class with pride.  “You all did very well.  Your grades will be tabulated and returned to you by the end of the week.  For tomorrow, please read chapter 5 of ‘Sizzling Sorceries’ by Donald, the Royal Magician.  We will begin our section on magic, and you will fall behind if you do not come prepared.”  The bell rang.  “Class dismissed.”  
  
Sora rose from his seat and stretched.  “Magic?  I thought we already had a class for that?”  He sighed, “Now I get to fail the subject twice.”  Kairi was brooking no nonsense from Sora.  “Not if I have anything to say about it.  You and I are going to have lunch in the library.  We can get a head start on the reading there.”  Sora groaned, but knew better than to argue.  Sora gathered his things and, as his eyes moved across the room, settled for a moment on a boy in the back with blonde, spiked hair.  He had a distinct moment of deja vu again, as he did every time he saw this boy.  But he still couldn’t place where he knew him from.  Not wanting to be rude, he quickly looked away and went after Kairi.  
  
As the students filed out, the boy with blond hair in the back of the classroom watched Sora gather his things and leave with Kairi.  _He won’t even look at me_.  He slowly rose and walked to the front of the class.  As he passed Hayner, Pence, and Olette’s board, he paused for a moment to look at the diagram of a heart bound by chains.  “Treasure our friendships…” he said to himself.  The familiar pain in his chest caused him to clench his fist.  “…What a joke.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is where things are going to start diverging pretty significantly from the games in terms of character backstory and relationships. My goal when writing this was not to mirror the relationships and characterization of the Kingdom Hearts games (though obviously I've drawn significant inspiration from them), but to tell a new story with characters that resonated with me. It's particularly important to know that when it comes to the Nobodies, as they won't be given the same metaphysical treatment they did in the games. I won't say more than that at this stage, but it's important to adjust your expectations on that front.


End file.
